Kota Tinggi
Kota Tinggi is a town and capital of Kota Tinggi District, Johor, Malaysia, located around 42 kilometers north-east of Johor Bahru, on the road to Mersing. Kota Tinggi is also the name of the district, Kota Tinggi District, where the town is situated. Kuala Sedili or Tanjung Sedili, a small fishing town located 37 km north-east of Kota Tinggi town, is the second largest fishing port in east coast of Peninsular Malaysia. History Kota Tinggi was hardest hit in the flood that devastated Johor and some parts of Pahang, Melaka, and Negeri Sembilan. Nearly 100,000 people had to be evacuated to rescue centres. The first flood wave started on 19 December 2006 and sunk almost the whole town of Kota Tinggi. With a height of , it broke the previous record flood level. The second wave, which began on 11 January 2007, at exceeded even the height of the first wave. Kota Tinggi town was totally underwater for nearly two weeks and was isolated from other towns due to landslides and flooding. Geography The town spans over an area of 17 km2.http://jpbd.johor.gov.my/images/jpbd_DokumenTerbitan/Handbook.pdf Administration Kota Tinggi town and other settlement of Kuala Sedili, Sungai Rengit and Pengerang are administered by Kota Tinggi District Council (Majlis Daerah Kota Tinggi), which is based in Kota Tinggi town. The higher administrator of this town called Pegawai Daerah (District Officer), which normally being changed every 5 – 6 years as being promoted by the city council. His official home can be seen nearby the field of the city called Padang Kerajaan Kota Tinggi, near the highest building in Kota Tinggi, The Bangunan Sultan Iskandar. The building houses the district council offices. Politics Kota Tinggi is represented in the Dewan Rakyat of the Malaysian Parliament by Dato' Noor Ehsanuddin Mohd Harun Narrashid from UMNO, part of the federal ruling alliance Barisan Nasional. On the state level, Kota Tinggi constituency contributes two seats to the Johor State Legislative Assembly: * Sedili; and * Johor Lama, in which both seats were also represented by UMNO. ' Tourist attractions Kota Tinggi is known as a historical town because the Sultanate of Johor was established there. Many historical tombs are found here including the Sultan Mahmud Mangkat Di Julang Mausoleum, Makam Bendahara Tun Habib Abdul Majid and Makam Tauhid in Kampung Makam. Makam Laksamana Bentan is located in Kampung Kelantan. The Kota Tinggi Waterfalls at Lombong, north-west of town, are local tourist destinations. The waterfalls are 36 meters high, and are located at the base of the 634 meter high Gunung Muntahak mountain. The river water drains through a series of shallow pools used for swimming. The natural environment of some parts of the location has somewhat been spoiled by resort development with artificial landscaping. There are also many beaches along the coastal part of Kota Tinggi. The most popular beaches are Tanjung Balau, Desaru and Batu Layar ('sail rock'), which are 58 km, 55 km, and 62 km from Kota Tinggi town respectively. Chalets and hotels offering reasonable rates can easily be found along the beach. Teluk Sengat, located 25 km east of Kota Tinggi town, is a village visited by tourists for its seafood. Museums in Kota Tinggi is Kota Tinggi Museum. Transportation Road The town is accessible by bus from Johor Bahru Sentral (6B, 41, 227), Larkin Sentral (66, 227). or by Causeway Link route 6B.https://www.causewaylink.com.my/view-local.php?route=6B&iframe=true&width=720&height=470 Highways 3, 91 and 92 intersect at Kota Tinggi. Highway is the main highway linking Johor Bahru to the east coast cities of Kuantan (Pahang), Kuala Terengganu (Terengganu) and Kota Bharu (Kelantan). Highway connects Kota Tinggi to the railway town of Kluang while highway joins Kota Tinggi to Pengerang. References External links * Kota Tinggi WIFI List * Official website of the Kota Tinggi District Council * The Kota Tinggi waterfalls Category:General articles